Statistik
by Layhla
Summary: Manchmal sind Lügen unvermeidbar, das weiß Don nur zu gut. Doch ob es ratsam ist, seinen kleinen Bruder anzulügen...Don


Statistik

Charlie hat keine Angst. Braucht keine zu haben. In seiner Welt aus Zahlen, Gleichungen und Variablen. Es gab immer eine Lösung.

Zahlen logen nicht. Gleichungen waren lösbar. Variablen einsetzbar. Solange er sich an dieses Schema hielt würde nichts falsch laufen.

Ja, solange er sich an ein Schema halten konnte war die Welt in Ordnung. Und solange die Welt in Ordnung war brauchte er auch keine

Angst haben etwas falsch zu machen. Zahlen konnten nicht sterben. Vielleicht wurden sie irgendwann zu Nullen oder negativ. Doch sie

waren da. Menschen hingegen. Ja, Menschen starben. Jeden Tag. Irgendwo auf der Welt. Statisiken bewiesen das. Unsterbliche Zahlen,

die das Ableben hunderter bewiesen.

Beweise waren wichtig. Davon lebt die Mathemathik. Man musste immer etwas beweisen. Statistiken beweisen die Auswirkung von etwas.

Wie lang muss ein Mensch rauchen um an Lungenkrebs zu sterben? Wieviele Ziaretten, mit welchem Teergehalt, in welchen Abständen, in welcher

Zeitspanne muss er konsumieren? Hat man alle Faktoren so ist man in der Lage den statistischen Tod jenes Menschen zu ermitteln.

Zumindest auf dem Papier.

In solchen Fällen ist Charlie froh, wenn die Statistik lügt. Auch wenn es eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Würde man eine Statistik aufstellen,

wie oft sich eine Statistik irrt, so läge die Kurve jenseits der 1 Marke. Zahlen logen nicht. Menschen schon.

Sein Bruder hatte ihn angelogen. Frei heraus. Während er jetzt gerade in seiner Garage steht und Gleichungen an die Tafel kritzelt.

Zu vertieft in die Arbeit um zu bemerken, dass er beobachtet wird.

Don steht draußen, es dämmert bereits. Er steht schon eine gute Weile da. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er endlich die Tür öffnet,

liegt im Moment bei 0,0. Und dazu braucht Don keine Rechnung aufzustellen. Er traut sich einfach nicht. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit,

dass er es in den nächsten paar Minuten tun wird, ist auch nicht höher.

Er hat seinen Bruder angelogen. Was den Fall angeht. Normalerweise tut er soetwas nicht. Doch diesmal war es anders.

Wenn er sich die Beweisfotos vor Augen hält, fallen ihm 1000 Gründe ein.

Charlie untersucht eben in diesem Moment den Aufenthaltsort verschwundener Gegenstände. Wertvoller Gegenstände.

Dass sie menschlicher Natur sind hat Don verschwiegen. Und das ist leider auch nicht alles.

Die menschlichen Gegenstände sind kleine Mädchen. Irgend so ein irrer Perverser hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie

zu entführen und dann zu vergraben. Es lief immer nach dem gleichen Schema ab

Ein Kind wird vermißt, er ruft an, sie haben 48 Stunden Zeit. 48 Stunden um ein Kind zu finden, dass irgendwo in Californien,

lebendig in einer Kiste, 3 Meter unter der Erde liegt.

Ja, und das weiß Charlie nicht. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass er der letzte Strohhalm zwischen Kind und Errfolg ist.

Bis jetzt hat er jede Gleichung mit bravour gelöst. Ja, das x vermisste Gegenstände/ Kind konnte ermittelt werden.

Leider musste Don den Faktor Zeit, also die 48 Stunden ebenfalls außer acht lassen. Gegenstände müssen nicht atmen.

Und wie erklärt man seinem hochintelligenten Bruder, dass er nur 2 Tage Zeit hat.

Charlie wäre mißtrauisch geworden. Und einen mißtrauischen kleinen Bruder konnte er sich nicht erlauben.

Ein unkonzentriertes Genie. Charlie hätte es nicht verkraftet. Was das verkraften von etwas angeht

ist Charlie statistisch gesehen eine Null.

Also blieb es bei graubten Kunstgegenständen.

Bis heute. Bis eben. Bis vor einer Stunde. Die 48 Stunden waren genau um 22:43 um gewesen.

So waren die Regeln des Perversen. Dann gab er den Ort bekannt, an dem das x kleines totes Mädchen zu finden war.

Ja, das war der Hauptgrund. Kleines totes Mädchen. Einer der 1000 Gründe für Don, seinen Bruder nicht ganz einzuweihen.

Er hätte es nicht verkraftet. Er selbst konnte es ja kaum. Und sobald er sich die Beweisfotos vor Augen hielt noch weniger.

Die Statistik sprach für sich 3 ixe konnten innerhalb der Frist gefunden werden.

Dank Charlie und seiner Genialität. Laut Statistik gab es nun von 4 Familien 3 die Glück hatten und 1 ohne Glück.

Zöge man Billanz so hatte seine Abteilung ein gutes Zwischenergebnis erziehlt. 3 von 4. 75 von 100 .

Doch leider sind kleine Mädchen keine Prozentzahlen.

Und darum errechnet Charlie immer noch den Aufenthaltsort eines Kunstgemäldes. Don steht vor der Tür und die

Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er endlich den Mut aufbringt seinem Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen, ist nicht gewachsen.

Alan hatte schon geschlafen, als er nach Hause gekommen war. Sein früheres zu Hause. Das seiner Mum-ohne-Krebs zu Hause.

Mum war ein weiterer Grund gewese, seinen kleinen Bruder anzulügen.

Mum hätte nicht gewollt, dass Charlie mit so etwas in Berührung kommt.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür von innen. Don tritt einen Schritt zurück. Blickt gespannt auf die Gestalt im Türrahmen. Ein müder

Charlie der den Kopf gesenkt hält, sich die Schläfen reibt. Ein ahnungsloser Charlie. Der erstaunt den Kopf hebt und in seine

Richtung schaut.

Don, was machst du noch so spät hier? 

Ich...Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du vorankommst. 

Nervös malt er kleine Kreise auf den Rasen. Charlie kommt auf ihn zu. Ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich hab es fast. Diesmal war es kniffliger. Aber der Täter folgt einem Muster.. 

Während beide die Küche betreten, brabbelt Charlie in seinem Fachchinesisch, von dem Don nicht mal ein Viertel versteht, vor sich hin.

..., und als ich dann endlich x mit den Breiten- und Längengraden gleichsetzen konnte... 

Charlie. 

Don hat sich am Esstisch niedergelassen und starrt auf seine Bierflasche.

...aber das war dann letztendlich kein Probem und... 

Er macht ein Pause das Gemälde liegt in einem... 

...Waldstück bei Preston. 

Unterbricht Don den eifrigen Redner. Irritiert schaute ihn jener an.

Wie...woher...? 

Ähm...also... 

Seine rechte Hand greift krampfhaft nach dem Bier. Er nimmt, einen, zwei, drei Schluck. Noch

immer schaut Charlie ihn an. Mit diesem kleinen Bruder Blick. So hatte ihn Charlie auch damals angesehen,

als Don ihm erklärt hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existiere. Damals war er 11 und Charlie 6.

Und nun. War es mit 34 und 29 anders? Hatte sich irgendetwas geändert? Er war immer noch der große Bruder,

Charlie der Jüngere und der Weihnachtsmann in diesem Fall eben eine totes kleines Mädchen.

Das ja eigenlich auch nicht existierte. Zumindest nicht hier und heute, nicht in diesem Haus. In dem Haus seiner Mum,

die niemals gewollt hätte, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder unglücklich macht.

Diese Trottel... 

Er lachte. Ein Don-weiße-Zähne-Baseball-Lächeln.

die haben sich mit einem gestohlenen Wagen auf dem Highway erwischen lassen. Auf dem Weg nach Preston.

Da haben die von der Streife endlich mal aufgepasst. Jack, der Fahrer hat dann gestanden... 

Und? 

Und, na was denkst du denn. Das Gemälde kehrt zu seinem Besitzer zurück. 

Ungläubig schaut Charlie seinen Bruder an. Er weiß, dass Don ein guter Schauspieler ist. Fast jeder beim FBI

kann gut schauspielern.

Das ist alles? 

Ja, Ende gut alles gut. 

Don kippt den Rest des Bieres runter und steht auf. Nimmt die Flasche und trägt sie in die Küche.

Und deswegen kommst du mitten in der Nacht. Das hättest du mir auch morgen sagen können, Don. 

Er belibt auf halben Wege stehen. Zuckt mit seinen Schultern.

Ich dachte, so schläft es sich besser. 

Gähnend hebt er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Ich hau mich auf die Couch. Und du solltest auch ins Bett. 

Charlie sitzt immer noch am Kopfende des Tisches und sieht seinen Bruder an.

Was ist? 

Du verschweigst mir doch etwas, Don. 

Die Betonung liegt nicht auf dem etwas, sondern ganz klar auf dem Don.

Charlie geht langsam auf ihn zu. Jener hat es sich bereits auf dem Ledermöbel bequem gemacht.

Ach Charlie, das bildest du dir ein. Wir hatten ne' harte Woche. Ich bin müde, du bist müde. 

Aber... 

Das aber wird durch ein Gähnen unterbrochen.

Siehst du. 

Er sieht seinem Bruder hinterher, der die Treppen nach oben steigt, im Bad verschwindet, das Licht löscht.

Ja, einer von 1000 Gründen. Einer von 1000 Gründen ist, dass Charlie eben Charlie ist.


End file.
